Sunset Legend
by Terra Cyrena
Summary: Extremely AU. Bella Swan isn’t as normal as you would think but she is not a vampire . She moved to Forks for a new start but didn’t expect to run into someone she knew long ago. What was Edward Cullen doing in Forks High?
1. Prologue

**Summery**: Extremely AU. Bella Swan isn't as normal as you would think, (not a vampire). She moved to Forks for a new start but didn't expect to run into someone she knew long ago. What was Edward Cullen doing in Forks High?

**Authors Note:** This is a crossover with the mythology of Highlander. But don't worry if you don't know anything about Highlander as it will all be explained.

**Disclaimer**: I do not owe Twilight or the mythology and certain characters from Highlander.

---

**Prologue**

In the late afternoon as the city received its first moment of clear sky after being pelted by constant rain for over a week, a young woman, her age around the late teens, hurried through the streets of New York. She made a pathetic sight where she went, huddling close into her jacket to fight of shills, her dark hair slicked close to her skull from the rain and with a look of alarm in her heart-shaped face and expressive brown eyes.

But with a closer look, if you had the time before she rushed past you, the power and control in the way she walked didn't match with the air of despair she projected. The alarm in her face and the fearful glances she cast over her shoulder was completely opposite of the hard determination in her eyes. She was a walking contradiction. People didn't know whether to approach her offering assistance or leaving her be so she could handle whatever situation she was in by herself. By the time they had decided she was long gone anyway and they didn't need to bother.

The young woman slipped past a house into an open alley with a busy street on the other end. She walked halfway and then stopped, turned and raised her right hand over her shoulder, preparing to draw her weapon should she need to. There she stood waiting. And while she did that the British drawl of her first teacher made itself heard in her mind.

"_If you are outmatched in a fight, run!__ Ignore your pride, and survive. Survival is everything!"_

Luckily the danger came from a person abiding to the rules; he was alone. But the short fight they had already engaged showed her that he was older and more experienced than her. Clearly he was in a better position to take her head than she was taking his. She waited for five minutes before she was convinced he wouldn't appear and challenge her. She relaxed a little but didn't let herself feel completely safe. Instead she turned and ran to her apartment.

In the building in which she lived, her apartment was on the second floor, with a fire-escape right outside a window in case she needed a quick exit. As she pushed the door open the name on it read _Isadora Byrd._ That was who she was right now and had been for the last three years. She had settled down, become comfortable and entered into a routine, complete opposite of her teacher's advice. She had become careless and almost paid the price for it today. It was time to move on and start over as someone new.

She closed the door, shrugged of her jacket and removed the sword and sheath she carried on her back. She put it upright against a wall close enough to grab should she need to. Her apartment was spacey with one room that worked both as her living room and her bedroom. A kitchen had its own space divided from the other room by a half wall. She got a packing bag from a closet, put it on her bed and grabbed clothes from that same closet and carelessly threw it into the bag. While doing this she grabbed the cordless phone sitting in a holder on a table next to the bed. She dialed a number from memory and waited for someone to pick up.

The bag was full and she had just zipped it when a gruff voice answered.

"_Chief Swan._"

With a smile she said, "Hi Charlie, its Isabella." That was the name he knew her by.

"_Isabella?!!"_

"It's been a while." Eighteen years to be exact, Charlie's wedding to Renee. Well, since he had seen her at least. Taking her duties to him seriously she had checked in on him from time to time. Just to make sure he was alright.

"_It is good to hear from you. How have you been? Where are you?"_

"I'm in New York," she said and walked over to a window facing the street below. "I'm good," she answered his first question, checking the cars on the street. She spotted a familiar one and saw the silhouette of someone in the driver's seat. Her harmless shadow she would need to lose. To start anew she couldn't have her Watcher tracking and reporting her every move as it would be a bigger chance for the head hunter to find her again through him and his organization.

"I'm calling because I need your help. A new identity as this one has been compromised by a head hunter. I was hoping I could live with you for a while." Long enough to have a more permanent and reliable identity made so she could move to a more desirable location. Maybe Thailand or Greece. She was getting sick or rain, grey sky and never seeing the sun. Unfortunately Forks, where Charlie lived, was just like that.

It was quiet on the other end. Then slowly Charlie's voice came over the phone, "_Sure, okay, but who would you be?"_

Smirking Bella said, "How would you feel about gaining a daughter?"

---

**To Be Continued **in** Chapter 1**: Chief Swan's Mysterious Daughter.


	2. Chief Swans Mysterious daughter

By the way I probably should tell you all that I only read Twilight. I'm planning to read the other three but that will not happen for another couple of weeks.

I still don't own anything that has to do with the book, or movie, series and make no profit from this.

---

**Chief Swan's Mysterious Daughter**.

It was the talk around town. Bigger than Mrs. Baileys approaching triplets that may or may not be Mr. Bailey's triplets (but maybe the mail man's). It was a scandal seventeen years late and about their very respectable (but not untouchable as far as gossip went) Chief Swan. He had a daughter no one, not even himself, knew about.

It started two weeks earlier when the Chief of Police went to Forks High to meet the Principal to enroll this mysterious daughter. The Principal assistant had shamelessly eavesdropped, like she always did, not knowing she would get the scoop of a lifetime. After the Chief left she had thrown herself on the phone and gleefully told her gossip ladies all about it. It was needless to say that a few hours later everyone in Forks knew.

Two weeks later they still talked about it. The Chief hadn't said much about it besides the fact that her name was Isabella, apparently named after his sister (who disappeared eighteen years ago, another scandal coming back to life) and the general agreement was that she was Renee's daughter. Why Renee never said anything about her was heavily speculated. Another thing agreed upon was that Renee must have been pregnant with this girl when the divorce was finalized.

Opinion differed about the matter of why she was coming to live with the Chief now when she was a year away from being eighteen. Suggestions such as abuse, and Renee was going to jail for it, to a new man in Renee's life who didn't want a grown child by another man to take care of and that she was a runaway who refused to go back to her mother was just a few of the more popular opinions. But most people agreed that for whatever reason she came for she probably wanted to stay to get to now her father.

Those really sentimental, primarily older ladies with a soft spot for the lonely Chief, thought how happy he must have been finding out he had a daughter and how his life would now change for the better.

If they only knew the real truth about her and Charlie.

---

_**197**__**5**_

_The kid had locked in on her and would try it soon, she was sure. The market place was crowded and people couldn't help but bump in to each other, an easy situation to control for a young pickpocket. One of his young friends had already tried, as she projected the image of a young happy woman __with money to spend. But she hadn't lived this long without picking up some tricks on her own and had easily sidetracked the child without making him aware he had been caught. He had just assumed it was a fluke and stepped back to let some of his other fellow thieves try. _

_And now this one, he couldn't be older then seven or eight, had been tailing her for a few minutes never letting her out of his sight. Smiling to herself she moved her wallet from the pocket he thought it was in to the one on her other side, without him noticing it, but left some money in it for him to take. She would consider this her daily good deed. She stopped by one stand, pretending to be interested in the merchandise, but made sure she stood in a way so that her pocket was easy to access. In the corner of her eye she saw him approach and slowing down the closer he got to her. Finally he was behind her, stopped and then running past her like he saw a friend he wanted to meet. _

_She was impressed. She hardly felt his hand reach into her pocket. This boy was good at what he did. Still smiling she continued through the market putting the young thief and his friends out of her mind as they didn't approach her again. But she would see them every now and then trailing other oblivious victims. _

_At the end of the day, when the stalls began packing up and the visitors were leaving, she decided it was time to leave too. But she had not gotten far from the market place when she heard a commotion further away. A little curious she decided to investigate (something her teacher always said she would lose her head for if she didn't stop)._

_Between two houses she saw a grown man holding a child tightly by the arm, shaking him roughly. She recognized the child, it was her little thief. _

"_You useless little bastard! This is all you got?" _

_In his other hand she saw money, a larger amount then what she had let him take from her so she guessed it were his total earnings for the day. The child seemed terrified and could only nod. The man growled, pocketed the money and raised his hand to hit the boy. She couldn't let that happen, she didn't agree with child abuse of any kind._

"_Hey!" she called out. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_Both man and boy turned towards her, surprise looks on their faces. The man seemed to hesitate as he watched her but soon turned back to the child and said quietly, "This isn't over. I see you later." He tossed the child to the ground and ran off. _

_She walked towards the child as he stood up. "Are you alright?" she wondered concerned._

"_What's it to you?" he asked with a defiant expression. She raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything. The child sighed and said softly, "I'm fine."_

"_What's your name?" she asked._

"_Charlie," the boy said._

"_I'm Isabella," she said with a smile, already knowing she wouldn't leave the child here alone. "Why don't you come with me and we see if we can clean you up and maybe give you something to eat too?"_

---

**2004**

It had been three weeks since her phone call with Charlie and a few hours since she arrived in Forks. Isabella, or Bella as she would now start calling herself, was done familiarizing herself with her room in Charlie's house. It was smaller then she was use to but perfect for the personality she had just began building for herself.

That it had taken three weeks was because first she needed to lose her shadow, that was done easily enough as she had done it several times before, and second she wanted to make sure there was no connection that could lead anyone from Isadora Byrd to Charlie and Bella Swan. Lastly all the paperwork in need of forging (the one thing Charlie really didn't approve but knew was necessary) took some time, even with the connections Bella had.

But here she was now; Bella Swan, a seventeen year old soon to be a Junior high school student.

The story she and Charlie had agreed to was this; Renee _had_ been pregnant when the divorce was done and never told Charlie about his daughter. Bella had never contacted him because Renee didn't want to. Renee had been killed in an accident leaving Bella to live with Charlie. It was easy for them to say this about Renee as she no longer was alive to contradict them, she had been killed in a fire a few years back, and no one in Forks knew about it as she had not had any family left there.

As for her personality Isabella had decided to base a lot of it of Charlie from when he was younger. For starters she would be extremely clumsy, as Charlie had been. She had always gotten a laugh from the fact that he had been the best when it came to pick pocketing but could trip over air, especially in his teens before he grew out of it. She would also be quiet and shy not wanting to be the center of attention, this was her own wish as her survival often depended on it. But she would try to be friendly with anyone who wanted as that was the way to pass on by without any fuss.

As for her appearance they wouldn't deny that she looked extraordinary like 'Isabel Swan' Charlie's sister to those that might still remember Isabella's last identity in Forks. They could always blame it on good genes. It might be stupid to be back so soon but hopefully it would work out.

Bella left her room, thoroughly bored with it, to find Charlie. Noise from downstairs she easily identified as a game on the TV, so Bella headed for the living room. She stopped by the entrance and leaned against the frame, watching Charlie watching the game. She smiled seeing him with his guard down but it turned sad as she realized just how much he had changed in the last eighteen years. He was still very handsome, he always had been, and time had not yet caught up with him. But his personality change had chocked her the most.

He had always been happy, once she got him of the street and the abuse he had been subjected to, and optimistic about life. He wouldn't hesitate to help people and threw himself into things with all of his heart. That was probably why he had gotten along with Renee so much, she had been the same.

But now he was quiet and a workaholic without a life outside the job. Before he could, and would, befriend anyone and no one had been able to resist his charm but now he hardly had any friends to spend time with and the few that were there had to stick to him like glue or be forgotten.

She suspected the divorce was the trigger for the personality change. After all, he had thrown everything of himself into the relationship with Renee like he had with everything else. It hadn't worked out and deep down she suspected that part of the divorce was because of her; she didn't know what or why and didn't dare to ask, she just knew.

"Isabella!" Charlie's surprised call startled her out of her thoughts. He looked ill at ease having been watched without knowing about it and she could relate. "Um, how's the room?" he wondered trying to get his composure back. He turned the volume down on the TV, not off because God forbid he would miss anything of the game.

Bella smiled and walked around the room, looking at pictures on the walls. Some were old of him and Renee, others were a little newer, one man, a dark skinned black haired man, was in a lot of them and in every one he and Charlie were fishing.

"The room is fine Charlie," she said stopping at one picture. "It's very teenage-y," she teased. Charlie seemed to be at loss for words and Bella decided to let him of the hook. "The room probably should look like that if a teenage girl would live in it," she smiled and turned back to the photograph.

"Good, that's… good," he cleared his throat. "I probably should take that down, right?" he said about the picture. It was of him, eighteen year old Charlie, with Renee on their wedding day standing side by side with Charlie's 'sister' in front of a Las Vegas wedding chapel.

"You probably should," Bella said. Best not to take chances. Just because it had been eighteen years and peoples memories would be a little fuzzy about how 'Isabel' used to look didn't mean they wouldn't connect the dots if they saw a picture of an exact replica of his daughter.

"So… you ready for school?" Charlie wondered.

Bella rolled her eyes. She was stuck in an age that, with the help of make-up, she could look between 16 and 23 before people became suspicious, most of the times when she moved and started anew she would have to go to school. She had done High School several times now. She was more than ready.

---

**To Be Continued** **in :** Could that really be… Edward?


	3. Could that really be Edward?

Still don't own anything about the Twilight series. I make no profit from this.

---

**Could that really be****… Edward?**

The morning of Bella's first day in school came with bad weather that reflected her mood. She wasn't nervous or anything like that and she wasn't worried either, school wasn't hard anymore, she could even pass calculus nowadays with minimal effort. No, her problem with school was that today she would be the new girl, and the new girl that there had been a lot of gossip about for the last weeks. There would be no way she would be allowed this first day without stares, whispers and attention. That was the reason for her bad mood.

She lay in bed, counting the seconds until she had to get up. She heard Charlie moving around in the kitchen and had a passing thought about going down and save the breakfast from him. Charlie wasn't much of a cook, unless it was pre-made and he only had to use the microwave. Unfortunately Charlie took his 'Daddy' duties seriously and there had been several occasions when for example food had been burned and clothes mixed in the washer in the wrong temperature (destroying several outfits).

Bella looked at the clock and saw that if she wanted to have time for some exercise before school she had to get up now or she wouldn't have the time. Being late to school would be even worse than just being the new girl, being the late new girl would surly get the people talking.

She didn't do any heavy workout, there wasn't enough space in her room and there was no way she would go outside to do it. That could wait till after school. Instead she just did some warm up, making sure there were no pain and that her muscles wouldn't give her trouble should she need to flee suddenly. This paranoia of always being in danger from something came from her teacher's preaching's and a few situations where she had almost been caught and killed from her own stupidity of thinking she was safe.

With her short workout done she headed for the bathroom she shared with Charlie and took a quick shower. Back in her room she dressed and tried to decide what kind of weapons she could get away with bringing. The sword had to be left in its sheath under the bed as even if Forks High didn't have the metal detectors many other schools had, it would still be visible when she had to take of her jacket. Because she felt naked and vulnerable without it, it had been a part of her almost as long as she had been alive, she decided to bring a couple of easy to hide knives with her. One went in her right boot, another was strapped on her left wrist and the third hidden away on her back. No one would know they were there unless they became very intrusive and she had no intention of letting anyone get that close to her.

On her way to the kitchen she caught Charlie before he left for work. He called out a good luck and she thanked him. It was still somewhat awkward between them, having to live together again and discover where the boundaries were. But it was getting better.

The kitchen smelled smoke and when she looked in the trash saw a couple of burnt toast. She smiled at the thought but happily settled with cereal. As she ate she looked out the window. It was now lightly drizzling outside and the morning fog had disappeared. She sighed at the bleak weather.

When she was done with breakfast she grabbed her jacket, walked out and looked for the hidden door key. She found it and locked the door. Then she turned towards the one thing she hadn't really made up her mind about. The red Chevy truck Charlie got her.

She had asked Charlie to find her a car as she couldn't take one of hers, they were too flashy for a small town like this and furthermore they didn't match with her persona. So when Charlie showed her the red truck she hadn't really known what to think. It was old, stone age old, but according to Billy, Charlie's friend who he bought it from, it worked. At least that was something.

The door opened with a squeak and the inside smelled like tobacco. That she could deal with. It was when she started the truck that she couldn't help but flinch. The noise the engine made drowned out any sound from the outside. How the mighty have fallen, went through her head as she longed for her soundless cars. She discovered that the radio worked and that was one point for the truck.

She made her way to the school, a route she never had forgotten from when she used to pick up Charlie, and parked in front of the front office building. Inside was where she got the inkling how the day would turn out. She said her name and the lady behind the desk stared at her curiously obviously forgetting all about her duties. If this was how they day would be than Bella would be a nervous wreck by the end of it. She did not like being stared at!

The mute lady handed her the schedule, a map of the school and papers her teachers needed to sign and when all that was done Bella hurried out. Luckily she knew the school and didn't have any problem finding her classes.

On her way to the classroom and inside she could feel herself being stared at and when she looked around there were pairs of eye on her everywhere. She could feel that nervous breakdown coming on. She handed the paper for her teacher to sign and then sat down in the back, hunching her shoulders forward and hiding her face behind her hair projecting the image of someone shy and embarrassed wanting to be left alone. What no one saw was that her body was frozen, prepared for flight at the slightest hint of danger.

Mr. Mason, the teacher, started the class by handing out a book list. She had read every book on it and remembered them well too, one of the perks of being what she was; the perfect memory. Mr. Mason then came to the things Bella hated the most about school; the homework, essays and book reports. One negative thing about having to pretend being a high school student is that she have to do the work, over and over and over again for every time she started in a new school. She knew most of it by heart now.

At the end of the lesson a boy came up to her. He is greasy haired, pimpled faced with a star struck eyes. His name is Eric and she sighed as she could literally see the crush on her grow as the minutes went by. She managed to escape him at the next class but unfortunately the scene repeated several times throughout the day but with different boys. Bella was _not_ interested in these teenage boys; that would be like robbing the cradle for her.

A pretty blonde girl attached herself to Bella just before lunch and within minutes of opening her mouth Jessica Stanley revealed herself as the resident gossip queen of Forks High. All the way to the cafeteria Bella was given advises of who to befriend, ignore and not even look at, for the risk of her reputation. And every so often Jessica would slyly, or so she thought at least, poke and prod about Bella and her past, clearly hoping for the juicy bits to spread around.

Jessica stopped at the entrance of the cafeteria and looked at the other side of the room.

"Over there you have the current family mystery," she said with a whispered giggle. "The Cullen's; they're rich, beautiful and outsiders. Clearly too good for the rest of us mortals," she sneered bitterly. Talk about mood changer, or perhaps it was just petty jealousy.

Bella followed her gaze… and felt herself freeze. Her eyes had landed on a bronzed haired, golden eyed, pale skinned boy. A boy she recognized instantly.

Could that really be… Edward?

In somewhat of a shock she felt Jessica take her by the arm and drag her to a table filled with other students. Presentation happened but none of it registered in her mind, because that boy, that beautiful lovely boy, had noticed her too. He looked just as shocked about seeing her as she had been seeing him. And happiness flooded within her as he clearly seemed to remember her.

Remembering his staggering heightened senses she quickly said, "I'll talk to you after school". It was quiet enough so that those around her didn't hear but loud enough for him. And by the look of his… family?... they had heard it too. As Edward nodded in agreement they just looked confused.

For the rest of the lunch break she ignored those around her, not bothered in the least about how rude she appeared. Instead she would sneak looks at Edward, someone she never thought she would see again, and remember their time together.

---

**To Be Continued** in **Chapter 3: **1931


	4. 1931

Still don't own anything so do not sue.

---

**1931**

There wasn't much to cheer for these days. The Great Depression was in full swing, thousands of people were losing their jobs daily and those that were rich one day could find themselves poor the next. That was why Mrs. Kingston's party was a plan to forget the hard times they could find themselves in, even if it was only for one night.

Bella, short for Belicia as she called herself in this life, was watching the preparations for the party from the sideline where she was _suppose_ to listen to nine year old Mary Kingston play the piano. Mary didn't really have a gift for music, at least not for this particular instrument, but it wasn't Bella's place to say that. She was lucky to have the job as a nanny for Mary and her younger brother Brian and knew that with hundreds of others ready to take her place should she lose it, losing it for saying a child couldn't play the piano was really stupid. So Bella kept quiet and twice a week suffered through Mary butchering classical pieces with a smile on her face.

The Kingston's, a very wealthy family, did what every other employer did these days; took advantage of the situation and hired the help for very low wages knowing no one would complain for risk of losing their job. Bella had already planed the speech she would give the greedy couple and their spoiled children the day she left them. She really, _really_ hated having to work, and they were the worst employer she ever worked for.

As Mary finished on a false note, and didn't seem to notice, she turned expectedly towards her nanny and waited. Bella knew what she wanted.

"That was great, Mary. I have never heard anyone play so well," she lied, catching the piano teacher's sympathetic eyes and smiled back towards him. She had seen him flinch several times when the child did mistakes. He was a kindred soul. Bella had gone through the routine of praising Mary after every piece several times. It was demanded from her.

"Do you think Mr. Edward will like it?" Mary wondered.

"I'm sure he will," Bella said. Mary hadn't stopped talking about this mysterious Mr. Edward ever since she learned he had accepted the invitation to the party. Neither had Mrs. Kingston who seemed to have the same crush on the man as her daughter had. Bella didn't know much about him, she had never met him, but from the way mother and daughter were speaking of him he seemed to be some kind of perfect man. They had met him in the concert hall where Mrs. Kingston had taken her daughter to hear the piano concert. Apparently Edward was his first name but they hadn't been given his last name so they were calling him Mr. Edward.

"You probably will want to impress him tonight so I suggest we go and make yourself ready, didn't you tell me you mother bought you a dress to wear just for tonight?" Bella really wanted to save her ears from more abuse and appealing to the child's ego was the fastest way to get her to do something.

Mary jumped down from the piano stool and skipped out of the room. Mrs. Kingston's voice was heard admonishing her daughter that running was not something ladies did. With a last grateful smile from Mary's teacher Bella followed her charge.

---

The party wasn't the most elaborate Helene Kingston had put together. Not nowadays with the economy in the way it was, but it was certainly flashy and cost more than many would have paid. Of course none of that bothered her, the reason it wasn't as grand as those she had put together in the past was because she had not had as much time for it.

Usually Bella wouldn't have been allowed to attend as she was just the nanny and not one of the rich people that the Kingston's called friends. But she was there for Mary's benefit as her mother wanted to show off her daughters piano skills but didn't have time for said daughter as she had to mingle and show off other things too.

Bella was currently in a corner watching the Kingston's greeting their guests as they arrived. Each time the bell rang, signaling someone's arrival, mother and daughters eyes would lit up only to turn disappointed when it was not who they expected. Bella was inwardly amused at their obvious desire for this Mr. Edward. She couldn't understand how someone could hold such power over others.

A throat was cleared next to her and Bella found herself drawn into a conversation with a boring banker who obviously had no idea she worked in the house and was not a guest. Bella had no intention to tell him either, talking to the guests would make Mrs. Kingston mad, a small success for Bella as her job wouldn't suffer for it.

Suddenly someone stepped through the door and it was like the air disappeared from the room. Conversations stopped, eyes turned towards the newcomer and excited, hushed, giggles came from the younger ladies.

Bella turned to see who they were looking at and couldn't believe her eyes. There, greeting the Kingston's, was the most flawless man she had ever seen. His messy hair had the color of bronze, something she had never seen before. His skin was pale, something that would make anyone else look sickly, but not him. His eyes were dark, so dark they almost looked black. He was also dressed in the latest fashion.

He greeted Mr. Kingston with a firm handshake, and got a comment on how cold he was. Mrs. Kingston and Mary got a kiss on the hand each causing them to blush. Bella saw that the crocked smile the man, now obvious identified as Mr. Edward, wore was a false one saying 'Great, I'm here when can I leave?' She has had that one perfected since she started working here.

Mary, skipping out on her duties of greeting guests, took Mr. Edwards hand and pulled him with her and towards Bella. It looked like it took him a great deal not to pull his hand back.

"Bella, this is Edward Mason," the child breathlessly introduced. Her admiring gaze turned from her nanny to the man and seconds later turned confused. Mr. Mason had frozen and was glaring at Bella hatefully.

Mary asked him if he was alright and it seemed like he had trouble speaking. Bella was feeling very confused herself. She had never met this man so why did he hate her already? She also saw that he was holding his breath for some reason.

Mary's glare turned to her nanny. "What have you done to upset him?" she demanded to know. Bella could only shrug her shoulder. She had no idea. Mary didn't seem to believe her though. "I'm telling mother!" she exclaimed and turned to walk away leaving Bella and Edward.

He started backing away slowly, one step at a time, and it looked like it took a great deal of willpower to do so.

Mary returned with her mother and Mrs. Kingston walked closer, her eyes offended. "I can not have you upset the guests, Belicia.." she refused to call her Bella, "… so leave, I'll have someone else take care of Mary." To make sure she would be obeyed she added, "Now," firmly.

Bella didn't want to stay anyway but she didn't like the way or reason she was dismissed. As she walked towards the door she had a bout of childishness and made sure she brushed past Mr. Mason so he had to take a step to the side, unfortunately that only bruised her shoulder, the man was rock hard! It was also a mistake she did; she just didn't know it yet.

The trip upstairs to grab her hidden sword and cloak took three minutes and then she was out the door.

Darkness had already fallen but for once it was a cloudless night so the light from the moon made it easier to see. It was a twenty minute walk to her apartment and on the way she saw the hopelessness this last year had brought. Everywhere people, homeless people, slept on the street and they were joined by more as the year ticked by.

She was so caught up in the situation of others that she didn't notice someone following her, something she would have lost her head had it been one of her own kind. As it was she was suddenly attacked and dragged to an alley. Cold surrounded her and it felt like she was held by a wall.

She knew how to fight and tried to break her attacker's nose by throwing her head back. It only caused her to get a headache. She tried to grab her sword and cursed for putting it on her back where it was now lodged between them. And then suddenly her head was pulled to the side and she felt her attacker's mouth on her neck followed by his teeth on her skin.

He bit her!

It was painful and she could feel her blood leaving her body through the wound. He was drinking her blood! It was a disturbing feeling. The more blood he took the weaker she became and then suddenly she was thrown to the ground. She was weak and could hardly move.

Above her she could hear someone moan. "Oh god! What have I done?"

That's when the burning started.

---

**To Be Continued** in **Chapter 4**: 1931 part II


	5. Dreaded Authors Note

It's time for the dreaded Authors Note. You may want to go back and re-read the chapters because I rewrote them, it is only little but it's notable. Why did I do this? Well believe it or not, and don't ask me how, but I managed to write myself into a corner. As I have struggled with the next chapter I decided the story needed rework.

I will take this note down later today.

Bye Everyone.


End file.
